captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Genzo Wakabayashi/Techniques
thumb|265px This is the section about Genzo Wakabayashi's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Characteristics *'Communication': Being a keeper, Wakabayashi can give good instruction to the defense line, about either which opponents should be marked or which position should be taken. *'Judgment': Wakabayashi has good judgment, allowing him to foresee the opponent's play to take the initiative while defending. This also allows him to have good positioning. *'Reflexes': Wakabayashi earned his superb reflexes from his intense training. *'SGGK'"SGGK" stands for "Super Great Goalkeeper": This is Wakabayashi's distinctive characteristic. He is known to be able to stop any kind of shot kicked from outside of the penalty area. 195px|thumb|One-Handed Catch 195px|thumb|Double Triangle Jump Techniques Dribbles and feints *'Overlapping': As a sweeper-keeper, Wakabayashi sometimes goes up to attack, with or without the ball. He does this in order to have more available options to attack, or even to exploit a weak point. Naturally, this can also create a weak point in the team's defense if the overlapping player isn't coming back on timeRising Sun arc, chapter 20.. Passes *'Curled Pass': A pass with spin on the ball which will make it change direction. *'Top Spin Pass': A long kick with an effect in which the speed of the ball increases after it bounces. First used in Road to 2002Road to 2002 arc, chapter 38., in order to reach Kaltz to score against Bayern Munich in the Bundesliga. Goalkeeping skills *'Diving Catch': the keeper's ability to fly towards the ball, either catching it before or while diving. This is a true ability of a keeper, but not everyone has the athletic ability to fully propel themselves through the air and catch the ball. *'Long kick': Wakabayashi can launch a counter by sending a long feed with pinpoint accuracy. **'Fake Throw': Wakabayashi can fake a hand throw towards the playmaker to send a long kick towards a forward instead. *'One-Handed Catch': Wakabayashi can stop a number of shots with only one hand, thanks to his reflexes and grip. *'Triangle Jump': Wakabayashi is able to mimick Wakashimazu's trademark technique in J Boys' Challenge arc, using it in the final match against Germany Jr. **'Double Triangle Jump': Instead of using only the goalpost, Wakabayashi can jump off the post first and then immediately off the crossbar to reach the ball. *'Forward Somersault Block': A block performed when the ball is low in the air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Its fierce sidespin trajectory makes hard for a counter. He is seen using this technique as an alternative to protect his hands. He successfully repelled the aerial shots of the Khongsawat Brothers. *'Upper Defense': A technique Wakabayashi acquired from his boxing training in order to defend against the Levin Shot without getting injured by its rotation effect. This technique is performed by using an uppercut to defend. *'Straight Defense': A technique Wakabayashi acquired from his boxing training in order to defend against the Levin Shot without getting injured by its rotation effect. This technique aims to hit and clear the ball from the side just in front of the goal line with a powerful straight punch. Cooperative tactics *'Birdcage': A rather controversial tactic used to waste time. The team just circulates the ball in a part of the field, making it difficult for opponents players to take the ball back. Anime exclusive Goalkeeping skills *'Telepathy Saving': A sixth sense ability which allows Genzo to guess the ball's direction by the sound and air movement by closing his eyes. This was used effectively against Schneider both in the anime and the movies, countering the young kaiser's special techniques, such as the Best Shot, Feint Shot, and the Mirage Shot, respectively. Videos Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Goalkeeper Genzo Wakabayashi Full Skill External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB * at Shinji's Tsubasa site Notes Category:List of techniques